


Breakfast revelations

by whatkindofcrazy



Series: Sol og måne (Toberto series) [1]
Category: Pusher (Refn Movies), Trial & Retribution
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Omega Verse, Prison Sex, Pusher - Freeform, Toberto, Tonny - Freeform, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofcrazy/pseuds/whatkindofcrazy
Summary: Tonny tries to deal with the aftermath of bonding with Berto. This means facing his internal homophobia. Berto is sort over Tonny not admitting his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Breanna (Tooberto on tumblr) for being my beta for this work. But also being the other person i can obsessively scream about toberto and being yelled back with the same passion.
> 
> You can consider Bonding scent as the first part of this series and i hope to give you guys more.

The Omegas had been separated from the Alphas in prison. Female Omegas specifically, were never allowed near them. They were considered too tempting.

Berto had been an exception. A despised exception. Historically, male omegas have always been rare, treasured beings. It wasn’t until the austerity of the Medieval Age, that they had been hunted, killed, or even reduced to slavery. Since then, Omega males were viewed as shameful, teasing beings. 

 

Roberto knew of his rarity and took advantage of it. The females Omegas were jealous of his ability to captivate all the Alphas around him. Even the Beta's were not insensible to his charms. Berto would make himself look weak, vulnerable, to manipulate those in power. Prison was all about power. The thin Omega would purr and moan and groan, whatever was needed to play the part. No truth, no love in his heart as he rolled his hips against ruddy nameless cocks.

 

And suddenly another exception. Tonny.

 

Berto instantly felt a natural pull towards the quiet, self-conscious Alpha. Tonny was obviously no leader, fidgety and reeking of low self-esteem. Nevertheless, the pull had been mutual.

 

After resisting as long as he could, the pusher would find himself unable to peel his eyes away from Berto. Tonny would watch as the Omega raised to the tip of his toes in the laundry room to reach for the bottle of detergent, tipping his hips to try to grab the plastic container. The Alpha focused on how the muscles in Roberto’s back would contract as he continued to stretch and reach. And then the Omega would push his luscious curls out of his eyes and give Tonny a satisfying grin.

 

Tonny could help of course, but he enjoyed the view from afar, grinning from ear to ear at the little show Berto loved to put on. It was a careless moment of desire; hidden from his cellmates too busy with their task to comprehend what was happening.

 

The Alpha would continue to stare, his mouth gaped, while Berto knew very well what how he was affecting Tonny. He had done it many times before. The Omega could smell Tonny's arousal.

Soon it was no longer just arousal Berto could smell radiating off the Alpha’s skin. The aftermath of the previous night, alone in his cell, left Berto clues to what Tonny had been thinking off when he touched himself. He could smell the climax clinging to the pusher’s body. 

 

Being the only Omega in the prison left Roberto with the advantage of knowing exactly what certain scents were. Alphas on the other hand, were clueless of the delicate aromas. They could smell but were unable to truly know what those scents meant.

 

After their first night together, Berto had thought Tonny would have finally claimed him for his own. But weeks lingered and still no collar of bite marks on his neck. Berto would be forced to revert to his old ways. 

 

In the cafeteria, Tonny ate the awful prison issue breakfast - it tasted better than what his dear mother ever made him - and then it hit him. Berto's floral smell entered the room of musky Alphas. The scent had accentuated since they had mated.

 

Tonny’s scent invades Berto’s nostrils and suddenly he sees himself back under the weight of the Alpha. He can’t afford such thoughts in a room full of dominants and betas. Just a few drops of slick and he would be used until his body gives out.

 

Shaking his head, the young Omega makes his way to the queue. The usual comments and perverted compliments come out of the most desperate of the bunch. Berto tries to ignore them. He is far from being in the mood to entertain such crudeness. In all honesty, Roberto deeply desires to nuzzle Tonny in the morning, and have them share their breakfast in bed.

 

Roberto sighs at the very unlikeliness of the picture painted in his mind. Tonny can’t even stand the fact he mated with the omega. It was hopeless.

 

Berto observes Tonny from afar, making sure he only starred when Tonny wasn’t looking. It was childish, truly, but the younger man didn’t care. It seemed the pusher was not ready for anything intimate.

 

The Omega wants to spend a quiet morning, hoping to avoid any obligations to certain chiefs. He hurries to get his breakfast served and sits at the table behind Tonny’s group.

 

He gazes upon Tonny’s tattooed skull before looking down to his own miserable plate of food: scrambled eggs, which could really just be cat vomit for all he knows, and baked beans. Even at home he’d always hated the taste of the sugary tomato sauce, just water and sugar with red colorant. Here, it managed to taste even worse.

 

He takes a sip of the orange juice. His mind replaying the past events since Tonny and himself had last touched.

 

Berto can still feel the ghost of Tonny’s body against his. His scent laying claim to every inch of his body. It was more than a basic need. The Omega knows. He’s been with others who just wanted him because of his rarity. This was different.

 

With Berto it was different. Even if the Alpha could yet admit it to himself. It had felt good. It had felt right. Berto didn’t feel like any of the whores back home. Berto never mocked him.

 

Instead he would whisper soft words of encouragement. The memory of the way he’d moan Tonny’s name made the Alpha shiver. Tonny didn’t want to casually claim Berto. He wanted Berto to be all his, to have the world know they could never ever touch the Omega, that if they would approach him, they would instantly die. Tonny longed to leave marks of ownership all over Berto, letting everyone know the curly haired man was his. 

 

“You cold baldy?” Some friend of Smoden asks.

 

“Nah, i’m never cold, man, I run too hot.” Tonny jokes looking down at his plate and takes a bite of his eggs. 

 

“Mmmh, i can’t wait to get out of here and get me some real Omega pussy.” An Alpha says, “Fuck, I’m getting hot just thinking about it!”

 

The men at the table continue on the playful banter, sharing their wants for when they leave this shit hole.

 

Meanwhile, Tonny is trying to not think about how Berto felt so hot and tight around his cock last week. He can feel himself growing hard as his memories get more and more vivid.

 

“Fuck” he mutters under his breath. Quick think of a dead bird, or something. He tries to picture something rotting but it doesn’t work. He needs to get out of here...fast. 

 

On the other side, Berto nearly chokes on his toast when Tonny’s arousal invades his nose.

 

“Not now.” He murmurs under his breath.

 

Roberto looks up and sees the pusher getting agitated. Tonny looks over to him. Their eyes meet. That same pull makes Berto want to call for his mate in front of everyone. Tonny wants to lay claim to his Omega in front of everyone.

 

His Omega? What the fuck? He asks himself. How did this even happen?

 

Being seen with Berto would be another way to disappoint his father. A father who already despised him. This was a earth shattering disaster and Tonny couldn’t give into his favorite thing to do: shag any living Omega or beta.

 

But this wasn’t any Omega. 

 

“Gotta go" he says standing up and then rushes out of the cafeteria.

 

Tonny doesn't know where to go he just walks. He needs distance between himself and Berto's scent.

 

Maybe he should go to his empty cell and take care of the obvious. Everyone is eating anyways. Or maybe a cold shower. He doesn’t know. He's confused in his lust. It’s something new for the Alpha.

 

Normally if he was horny he'd go to the pub and chat up a female beta (less chances of bonding). Then fuck her senseless in the toilets. If he didn’t find anyone, which was often the case, he'd go to to the whores.

 

But there were no female beta’s here. There were no whores. Just Berto.

 

Tonny opened his eyes. The Omega was in front of him. Panicking Tonny takes a jump back and smacks himself against the wall.

 

"Fuck man, you fucking scared me!" He says as his hand rubs the back of his head.

 

Berto looks at Tonny from under his lashes. He is hurt. Tonny can feel it.

 

"Are you scared of me?" The Omega, eventually asks.

 

It stings to even think of that possibility. That's not what Tonny wants Berto to think. He doesn’t know what to think of himself to begin with so what Berto may think and feel is something alien. Yet, he cares about the Omega.

 

The reality of it hits and crushes him.

 

"N-not scared...I don't know..I mean..."

 

Fuck. He's fucking confused. What the fuck can he do? He has no experience in this.

 

And then those big blue eyes look at him, they are on the verge of tears. Berto turns to leave Tonny in his confused state. He knew he could never trust an Alpha again.

 

Tonny reaches to grab one of Berto's wrist so he will stay. "Look i'm not fucking good at this. I.." He trails off trying to find his words this time around. "If the others catch wind of this, we are both fucking dead."

 

"The others have already fucked me. I don't see th-"

 

"You know what i mean, ber.."

 

"You’re just scared they think you like fucking me. That i’m more than a tight hole." Berto says it loudly, his voice echoing through the empty corridor.

 

Tonny takes hold of the omega's shoulders and slams him against the wall to make him shut up. Berto winces and tries to wiggle out of Tonny's grip.

 

"Let go of me." he growls. "Let. go. of. me." he repeats "I was stupid to think you were different from the others..." 

 

It takes a moment for Tonny to let go. His head hangs low and he never wanted this to escalate. In fact, he hates that the other’s opinions matter so much to him. All these years of self hate, alienation from his father and trying so hard to fit in. He desperately wants to make his father proud.

 

But he wants to make Berto happy, he wants to kiss him, hold him, feel his skin against his. He wants..he sees himself in the future outside with His Omega. 

 

And that feeling wins over him wanting to be like the others. 

 

He cages Berto with his frame and presses his entire body against the Omega. His tongue lick inside the other's mouth. He wants to be a worthy Alpha for his mate. It takes a moment for Berto to let go of the anger. This isn't any regular kiss to appease him. There is a change. He can sense it. 

 

They are both out of breath when they pull away. Warm oxygen shared between them. They look at each other and Berto notices how wet Tonny's eyes are. 

 

This man who tries so hard to fit in, is on the verge of crying because of him. With someone else, the Omega would feel powerful and take advantage of the weak state, but not with Tonny. 

 

Never with Tonny. 

 

They stay in the corridor panting and staring at each other with respect and care.

 

No one has ever looked at Tonny like this. Berto’s bright eyes regard the alpha with worth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first part in this series. I've posted precious stuff about toberto (check tumblr prompts) and im getting really inspired by the love the fandom is slowly having for these two dummies. 
> 
> I take prompts about these two anytime. You can either drop your prompts in the comments here, or an ask on my tumblr (whatkindofcrazy) or my twitter (@gorydolly).


End file.
